What's Been Broken Can Be Fixed
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Emma and Audrey pairing. This takes place after what happens it the barn. It's not going to be completely like the TV show. Rated T just in case. I don't own anything, just a fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

What's Been Broken Can Be Fixed

Audrey was in her room, punching her punching bag she had hung up. Her thoughts were driving her crazy and no matter how many times she hit the bag, it didn't change anything. All she could think about was Emma. 'How could I have said all those hateful things to her? She's is always there for me and I was yelling at her in that stupid barn about how she broke my heart.' Audrey thought to herself.

After a few more minutes of taking her anger out on the punching bag, Audrey picked up her phone and called Emma's number. It rang once then went straight to voicemail. "Of course she wouldn't answer my calls. I was a bitch to her." Audrey said.

"Yeah, you kinda were. But I shouldn't have said the stuff I did either."

Audrey turned to see a familiar smile. Audrey's voice was a little off. "Emma?"

Emma walked over to her then hugged her. "I'm sorry about yelling at you because of those stupid letters."

Audrey hugged her back. "Don't be sorry. Those letters were messed up. I didn't want anything to happen to you and your friends back then and I don't want anything to happen to you guys now. I cared about you back then and that was just me being a bitch."

Emma pulled back to look at Audrey. "Cared about me back then? Is that your way of saying that you don't care about me now?"

Audrey softly shoved Emma when she started to laugh. "Haha, your very funny. Of course I care about you. I did shoot someone to save your life."

Emma stopped laughing and smiled warmly at her. "And then I saved your life when she almost stabbed you while you were trying to make sure I was OK. Thank you for that by the way."

Audrey moved a few steps away as she turned to look at the punching bag. "Thank you for saving my life more then once."

Audrey walked more towards the bag, hanging from her ceiling. Before she could swing at it again, Emma stepped in front of her. Audrey lowered her hand. "Are you trying to get hit?"

Emma shrugged. "No, I already get enough punches from this physio-path. But you are coming with me."

Audrey grabbed a towel before responding. "OK, let me get a shower first."

Emma laughed, "Wait, your not going to ask where I'm taking you?"

Audrey glanced at her before walking into the bathroom while saying, "No, not really. I know if I did, you wouldn't tell me anyway."

Emma chuckled, "Your right. I wouldn't have told you if you asked. I'll be down stairs."

Emma didn't wait for Audrey to respond. As she made her way down the stairs, Emma walked past Audrey's father. "Hey Emma, I didn't know you were here. How are you?"

Emma smiled at him. "I'm good. I just got here a few seconds ago. Is it OK if me and Audrey have a sleep over at my house tonight?"

"Of course it is. Between you and me, she needs to go out somewhere. She's been locked up in her room all day with that punching bag. If you can figure out what's wrong, you'll be a life saver. Teenage girls don't really know how to talk to their parents, let alone a widowed father."

Emma walked into the kitchen with Mr, Jensen. "Sure, I'll talk to her and get her to be less boring and more of the Audrey we all know and love."

He smiled at her as Audrey came down the stairs and froze when she saw them to talking lowly. "Hey guys, what are you up to?"

Mr, Jensen looked at his daughter. "Well, Emma here was asking me if she could kidnap you for tonight."

Emma stood up and laughed at the confused look on Audrey's face. "Don't worry. I'll only throw you in the back seat with a bag over your head, not the trunk."

Mr, Jensen laughed while Audrey was still trying to figure out what that meant. Emma noticed the look as she grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. "Oh, come on geek. See you later Mr, Jensen."

He waved as the girls left the house in a hurry while Audrey questioned Emma the whole time they were getting in the car. Mr, Jensen let a smile take over his face because he knew that if anyone could figure out what was wrong with Audrey, It would be Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

What's Been Broken Can Be Fixed

Emma drove for about twenty minutes before she pulled over the car at an old barn that they were all to familiar with. Audrey looked at her with wide eyes. Emma smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not taking you on another hunt. This was our favorite place before it became part of this creeps game. I just want us to relive the best moments before something bad happens."

Audrey gave her a soft smile before replying. "That's sweet and everything but what about the very recent bad memories in this place? Not to mention people died here and we just got into a fight here."

"Well, this was our only place we could be ourselves at. Can you honestly tell me another safe place that me and you had?"

Audrey laughed softly. "Yes. I can actually tell you my favorite place. My favorite place was with you. Emma, it is you. No matter where we were, as long as you were there, I was happy. Let me take you somewhere."

Emma reached over and hugged Audrey before getting out and letting Audrey drive. Emma ended up falling asleep in the car and Audrey made sure not to wake her before they got where they were going. Audrey softly woke Emma up then helped her out of the car. Emma then realized where they were. They were at Emma's house. Emma glanced at Audrey while they were walking to her front door. "I guess this is part of your favorite place because it's my house."

Audrey laughed, "Sure. Whatever you say. You said that you want to focus on the good memories. In my opinion, there are some pretty good memories here."

As the went in, Emma's mom was on her way out. "Hey girls. Emma, I'm going to be gone for tonight. Have a good night girls."

Emma and Audrey waved goodbye as the went into Emma's room. Emma sat down while Audrey opened the closet and pulled out some old camping gear. "Audrey, what are you doing? I thought we were spending the night at my house."

Audrey responded without turning to look at the blonde. "We are. In your back yard though. Remember when you were sad and you used our old walkies and then I would sneak out of my house just so we could go camping in your back yard. We always thought we were being sneaky but then we found out that my dad and your mom knew the whole time."

Emma smiled at the memory of them being so little and doing all of that. "I think one of my most favorite memories was the next morning, before I woke up, you would sneak into my house and make some hot chocolate then put it in those little plastic water bottles. It always was cold by the time I would wake up and that made me sad so you started waiting until I was awake before you would drink yours. It was so sweet because you didn't want me to be the only one drinking cold hot chocolate by myself."

Audrey chuckled, "I was very corny about that kind of stuff back then. But to be honest, I would most likely do the same thing."

It took them a little while to get everything outside and set up but by the time they were done, they were tired. As they laid down, Emma whispered softly into Audrey's ear. "Thank you for this, Audrey. This truly means the world to me. I'm so sorry I pushed you away after middle school. You were my... well you were my everything."

Audrey held Emma closer as they both fell asleep. Emma got woken up by Audrey's shivering. It was about midnight so she kissed Audrey's cheek and covered her up more before she fell back to sleep. That night meant a lot to both of the girls. Just knowing that no matter what happens, the other will always be there for them and whatever is this killers next game, it will only make them stronger.

Sunrise came to quickly for the both of them. Emma wasn't surprised to wake up and see Audrey holding two plastic bottles of hot chocolate. Emma was, however surprised to see that her hot chocolate was warm. her eyes met Audrey's and Audrey just shrugged then said, "Hey, some things do change. and plus it's cold out and hot chocolate will keep you warm because your a wimp when it comes to the cold."

Emma ignored the last part of that as she hugged Audrey. Emma whispered in Audrey's ear. "Thank you again. We should do this more often. To relive old memories."

Audrey shook her head. "No, I want us to make memories. I will always love our old memories but I want some new ones to add to that."


End file.
